Karakura Angel
by Padme-san
Summary: What if Ikkaku didn't meet Keigo that night? What if someone different killed that arrancar? "My name is Shizuka Yuki you third seat dumbass!" I suck at summaries! Please read, please give it a chance!


What if he didn't run into one of Ichigo's friends that night with the arrancar? What if he ran into someone else that let him stay at their apartment that night? What if he met someone else?

A person is walking down the streets in the small town that has already become a battlefield in the air. She grabs a few juice cans and looks up to see the stars, she then felt something powerful close by. A pressure like presence, wanting to know what it is she runs over to it and sees it is in the air.

She takes out the sword that was tied to her waist to take care of the beast that seemed somewhat human. Still, if no one else can see and it's causing destruction all over town then it must be eliminated, she thought as she lunged for an attack. The arrancar blocked a fell back a little bit.

She then glanced back for a moment and noticed that there were shinigami here in town. The woman then prepared a kido spell that she created on her own. "Soul and sword combine, link to become one so that we may overcome obstacles, to share victory, to share life, and to share our destiny…Paradox spiral!"

Then a wave of black and white like came out of her sword and hands. It was swirling around like fish in the water and hit the target with no time to dodge. After the smoke cleared she could tell that she won this in a heat beat without breaking a sweat.

Although the toll it took on her body was immense. She floated back to the solid ground paying to heed to the shinigami that were in the air. She sheathed her sword and picked up the juices that were on the ground. I've never seen a hollow like that one before, what was that? I guess I'll have to contact him again to see what it was I just killed. Her mind was full of questions.

"Her woman!" Ikkaku called out as he came to the ground all pissed again. "That was my enemy and I had it under control!"

She was getting pretty pissed right now because of him. "What do you mean? You're covered in blood and that means you're in no condition to fight! If it wasn't for me you two would be dead you ass!" She really didn't want to put up with this right now. She got up to start to walk back home.

"Come back here you bitch!" Ikkaku shouted back.

She turned around to face the bastard. "I have a name you know third seat of the 11th squad Ikkaku! My name is Shizuka Yuki!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika were stunned on how a human would know about him. "Hey come back here!"

"What do you need this time; let me guess a place to stay?" She guesses with a sarcastic tone of voice. Although she knew it was the right answer.

"How did you know that?" Yumichika said stunned with her answers and knowledge.

"Because when ever missions like these come up you shinigami with no knowledge of this world, always need a place to stay." Her mad expression turned into a smile. "Besides I knew you guys were shinigami from the start, I saw you guys at school and I recognized Captain Hitsugaya right away. You guys can stay with me; I have one room available with two beds in it. Follow me."

They didn't know what to say to her truth, that was the truth. She knew so much that they couldn't say no to Shizuka. Besides I need some questions answered.

They followed her to her house. It was a good size and when she got in the door, she was greeted by Shimi and Tamahome.

"Shizu, Tamahome keeps making me practice with him! Make him stop!" Shimi cried as she wrapped herself around her leg begging for protection. She loves her little siblings deeply, but she wishes that they would stop fighting.

"You two, I want you to meet some friends of mine, this bald man is Ikkaku and this is his friend Yumichika. They will be staying with us for a while, okay?" She wanted to their nods before she showed them to their room. "Now, I'm going to show them to their room and Tamahome..."

"What?" He mumbled under his breath because he was angry that his sister told on him.

"When I get back you and I are going to have another talk!" She said as Shimi finally let go of her knowing it was going to stop.

As she was going upstairs she started to talk to them in a whisper form. "Why did they send you two here?"

"We need to talk about it some where private." Yumichika pointed out since the kids were still awake.

She nodded and showed them the empty guest room that is now being filled. How am I going to get Tamahome to listen to me this time? Every I give him a talk he won't listen to me and if he causes another racket I won't be able to stay here much longer. Wait, I think I know how to stop his tantrums.

Shizuka turned to Ikkaku with a sparkle in her eyes. Ikkaku sensed it gave him a weird feeling. Shizuka had an idea that would solve all of the problems in this house. "Ikkaku, you know that little boy downstairs?"

"What about the brat?" he spat out.

"He's my little brother...anyway he loves swordsmanship fighting. His dream is to become the best of all Japan. Sadly he always uses his little sister to practice with against her will. So since you will be staying here for a free, why don't you give him lessons on how to be a real swordsman and train with him so Shimi will be safe?" Shizuka proposed with a smile on her face.

Ikkaku nodded since he feels he didn't have a choice since she was letting them stay there for free anyway. "Yay! Can you also talk to him about his training now? Besides he needs a real man to look up to since our parents are working over seas all the time." She sighed.

The way the light was on her Ikkaku noticed some innocence on her. She looked beautiful in the light with her long black hair down like that. He blushed for a moment before going downstairs to talk to the little brat.

"Tamahome!" He yelled as he had his wouldn't kendo sword with him. "Do you want to be a master?" He saw his eyes light up, it was something Shizuka rarely sees. "Your sister let me become your master, after school when you finish your homework we will train!" Ikkaku announced.

From the entrance way Shizuka noticed how he looked in the light. She turned back as soon as she felt blood go to her cheeks. She then turned around to tell the kids it was time to go to bed. They sighed and whined that they wanted to stay up late, but she told them they had school in the morning. The two young kids sighed in defeat and went to brush their teeth and go to bed.

I guess that things will change again in my life. I thought that getting these powers was strange enough, but I guess that was the gate. I wonder how everyone is doing over on the other side. Are you guys' shinigami now like them? I'm sorry that I'm still alive, but it couldn't be helped. Please watch over me as this war begins.

Shizuka then went to sleep praying that she will live through the days to come.

To be continued….

* * *

Hey, this is my new bleach story, the other ones I am currently rewriting to they will be ten times better than those. Plus I had school and exams! (Damn exams!) By the way this is my first story with Ikkaku and Yumichika! Remember reviews make me happy and when I am happy I write. Plus feel free to send any ideas!


End file.
